Harry Potter and the Seer's Prophecy PART 1
by sirius8
Summary: First part takes place in Harry'a 5th year. Receives a prophecy from a true seer. He may not beleive it at first but as Voldemort gets stronger there are more deaths and bonds are tested with the choice of what is easy+what is right. New+old characters! A


Inside the fold  
  
The sound of the crashing waves on the weathered rocks was heard throughout the little town of Nantucket. The patches of sand across the waves lay deserted, deserted except for the small group clustered close to each other about 100 metres due north of the jagged rocks which glistened as rapid spitfuls of water hurled itself at them. A few members of the huddled group shivered as the storm started to take its toll upon the settlement. A bystander would think they were waiting for something; he would be right, they were waiting for something, or rather someone. None of them dared to look impatient because any slight reaction of uncomfortness could lead to death and everyone present knew that. Suddenly as if though there was an invisible force in the air that only they could sense, they all tilted their heads ever so slightly and focused their eyes up. Then without warning, a man appeared inside their circle. Their eyes lingered on his arrival before staring pointedly back at the ground. Unlike the others, he did not wear a hood to hide his face, but instead a rich and elegant veil as if to mask his face. He also, unlike the others, who wore simple tard travelling cloaks, wore exquisite robes of velvety black and blood red in a storm of colours. No one dared to look up and see his face. At least behind the veil, the eyes didn't seem quite so red and the slits for a nose and chalk like skin did not show as much. He eyed them all silently and inspected them. He finally came to a stop when he stared into the hooded depths of one being, a being with black hair protruding on a pale forehead. The chalk faced man hissed as though speaking another language and a moment later something fell from his robes. It was a serpent. A huge serpent, which was amazing that, it fit inside his robes. It curled and stretched and hissed back to the man. It fixed its beady eyes upon the man in question, the pale one with black hair. "Yes.Yes. Nagini, he has returned. yes, yes, all in good time. why you ask?. well perhaps we should ask our little friend that question" His red eyes now bore straight through the pale man's face, who lifted it gently to show glistening black eyes, cold eyes that seemed like two black pits filled with nothing but the reflection of the other person. He also had a hooked nose and greasy black hair that was an un-natural tangle of knots and odd streaks that should not be there normally. His sallow face showed signs of age although he was not physically older. From the wrinkles on his face to the heavy bags underneath his eyes. He has been travelling  
  
At being addressed, the sallow faced man swallowed but showed no sign of fear. Perhaps the others noticed this because they glanced at each other under their hoods nodding. "I- I have returned to you my Lord out of endless loyalty." He bent down to kiss the hem of his lord's robes but the lord pulled them away and looked in disgust at the man on the floor before spiting at his him. It landed on his hooked nose and he watched it trickle slowly across his whole face and onto the sand, which blended in with the rain. "Snape-" It seemed that was the hooked nose man's name, "You think that you can appear at any time after you have left me for so long" No-one moved. "Tell me- why should I not kill you now?"  
  
He shall pay.  
  
The red-eyed man smiled. A lop sided smile. Everyone knew what was coming now.  
  
"CRUCIO"  
  
Snape fell to the floor and screamed. The scream echoed throughout the beach. The hooded figures, as well as the veiled man watched him withering on the floor for about 5 minutes before another spell rang out into the air  
  
"Finite Incantartem"  
  
Snape stopped screaming and slowly got up but now had a hunch in his back; evidently from the pain. He had to hold in the pain but it was so hard. If he could he would bit his finger to subdue the pain but he knew that was not an option especially as every bone in his body belonged to Lord Voldemort. Voldemort laughed into the night, a high pitched laugh that sounded like shrieking and made every hooded figure's hair on the back of their necks stand erect. "Snape. you deserved that- you know that" "Yes master" He had to answer yes. If not.death. "Snape- I shall not kill you- yet, but. a question; why have you returned now? What has kept you all these years? Why did you abandon your master? The only one who understood you, the only one who made you what you are today- and still" He now glared more prominent, "You remain ungrateful." Snape once more bent down, although it pained him to do so because of his hurt back and kissed the blood red hems of Voldemort's robes. Mumbling, "I'm so sorry.please forgive me." He got up again only to have Voldemort take out his wand and aim it at Snape.  
  
"CRUCIO"  
  
He is still mad  
  
Snape had his bones feel like being crushed but it was taken away as quickly as it had come and he stood up. Voldemort now made a signal with his hand. Snape knew this was coming. He pulled back his robes up to the centre of his forearm. And slowly.slowly a hideous black mark was revealed. It was a skull. a skull with a snake protruding through its mouth. Voldemort smirked then put hi wand to it and said quietly, "Morsemordre exsuscitare ex somnus" The scar glowed a strange red and steam came from it. Snape howled as this happened a bent his head into his knees and rocked on the ground trying to sooth the pain  
  
It will eventually  
  
Voldemort looked triumphant and looked at the remaining bodies, "Snape here has begged for forgiveness and, has it- for now. His dark mark has been awoken from its slumber and will remain. He has joined our fold and will help us to get our hands on- the boy.  
  
He needs him- a purpose?  
  
"Potter?" Snape looked inquisitive "Yes- Potter" snapped Voldemort "But we need not go into detail just at this moment- he will come when ready- even if we have to give him a little persuasion." "For now we have more current matters to deal with. Ah- If I'm very much mistaken- he approaches" His slit like eyes watched the others gaze around them wondering where he was going to appear. Then- just as before there was a swishing of cloaks and three men appeared. Two with hoods down and black robes while the other was in grey torn robes, which seemed to be tied together rather than stitched. He looked weary. His goatee was drenched in sweat and hung in disarray. He was basically being carried by the other two. His face seemed to be begging with them to release him. Voldemort had not his eyes on the trio but on an animal to the left of them. It was a rat.  
  
Not any rat.  
  
The rat had a silver paw and as soon as it saw Voldemort, it ran to him, in- between the watching circle and to the snake. It seemed to be whispering something to Nagini. The snake then started hissing to Voldemort who frowned then looked at the man with a goatee. "Kakaroff-" He said smoothly, "Wormtail tells me you caused Nott and Avery great trouble." The man called Kakaroff winced and started to protest silently.  
  
He knows the consequences.  
  
"Kakaroff- you have the nerve to run away then gives my servants grief"  
  
"CRUCIO!" The third time the spell rang into the mist; it was the loudest and most dominant so far. And just like the other two, it caused the same, if even more pain. Kakaroff broke down rolling around the floor and sobbing with the excruciating pain that ran through and spread through his body like wild fire  
  
This will teach him not to cross the Dark Lord.  
  
The hoods could be seen shaking with laughter and glee. The Dark Lord glanced them over appreciatively; He expected no less.  
  
Who would dare not to laugh?  
  
He stopped the pain with another flick of his wand and stared at the heap on the floor. He kicked him onto his stomach. More laughter. "Kakaroff you, like Snape, have been spared, but you will die much sooner, in fact- how about now?" Kakaroff's eyes widened and tears started to stream down his face. But at the sound of Snape's name. He stopped and looked at him. Snape glared back. Kakaroff stared in disbelief. "S-se-vv-erus?" Voldemort looked between them, clearly enjoying himself. "Yes, Kakaroff. Snape has joined my fold once again after pledging his alliance to me, and unlike you will not be given the chance. Any last words? Before you shall meet your father in Hades" Kakaroff's eyes widened further, "You-You, killed him?.You said that he-he died of cancer." Voldemort laughed once more and looked with a smirk at Kakaroff "He was weak. He would not give you to me.so I killed him." Kakaroff's eyes were twitching along with his mouth. He was seething.  
  
"You shall pay!" Kakaroff suddenly made a lunge at Voldemort but also, just as quick the rat changed into a man and knocked him down with his silver hand. The man had watery eyes and a scrunched up face that looked in resentment at Kakaroff. Kakaroff put a hand to his face. It was bleeding. No. Not just bleeding. His whole face seemed to be coming off. "But how?" he mumbled, his eyes in shock and fear at Wormtail's hand.  
  
No ordinary hand.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "There was no need Wormtail. I would of taken care of him. But I thank you anyway" Wormtail bowed and stepped backwards.  
  
"Kakaroff" Voldemort spoke once more, "I have heard you have contact with my heir?"  
  
Kakaroff nodded "Well, he shall also join me. When he is ready." "I have taught him everything he knows" Kakaroff piped up as if he thought this would save him from Voldemort's wrath.  
  
Nothing can save you now  
  
"Yes-" said Voldemort intrigued. "But- you shall die anyway. Goodbye Kakaroff" He looked to the circle then nodded to one of them. The one, stepped foreword. His flame red hair was in contrast with his hood and dark robes. Voldemort smiled, "Kakaroff, this- " he pointed at the red haired one. "Shall be your murderer" He nodded once more at the red haired one. Who bowed to Voldemort and approached Kakaroff.  
  
Kakaroff seemed to be too scared for words but what he did get out was none less then utter surrender, "Please- forgive me- I beg of you" He turned his wet eyes to the hooded figure approaching closer. "Please! Spare me!"  
  
He put a hand in his robes.  
  
"No! You can't! I don't deserve it!"  
  
He pulled out a wand.  
  
"I beg of you. No- I beg of you- I surrender!"  
  
The red haired man now took aim. His hand steady. He knew what he had to do.  
  
He raised the wand and yelled the curse that put so many into a dead sleep.  
  
"ADVARDA KEDARVA" "NOOOOOOOO-AHHHHHHHHHH" Kakaroff lay wide-eyed upon the beach. The rain beat down on his face. A face that would be not be seen ever again.  
  
Scar burning, face drenched in sweat, a 15 year old boy in No. 4 Privet Drive, woke screaming.  
  
Potter. 


End file.
